leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG084
}} Who's Flying Now? (Japanese: ヒワマキシティのフェザーカーニバル！！ City's Feather Carnival!!) is the 84th episode of the , and the 358th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 8, 2004 and in the United States on June 25, 2005. Blurb Ash and friends climb the steps to the Fortree City Gym—only to find out that the Gym Leader is busy in town with the Feather Carnival. Ash quickly heads to the carnival, where Winona is riding her Skarmory above the city. Team Rocket is also at the carnival, and James laments the time he saw a Chimecho for sale at a carnival but did not buy it in time. Jessie and Meowth ditch him. The kids meet Winona, and Ash challenges her to a Gym battle. She's busy with the carnival, so their battle will have to wait. Ash and friends decide to have fun, and release their Pokémon so they can have fun too. James sees a Chimecho for sale—from the Magikarp salesman who's scammed him three times in the past! He buys it anyway, but once he shows it to Jessie and Meowth, it turns out to be just a Hoppip in disguise. A real Chimecho floats by, and happily joins James. Ash and Winona arrive at the Gym, but an explosion in town calls them back to the carnival. Team Rocket is using a giant robot to shock and capture Flying-type Pokémon. When Ash fights back, they capture his Pikachu and Swellow too, and use Chimecho to heal their wounds. Winona's Skarmory defeats Team Rocket with a Drill Peck attack, sending them blasting off. The festival resumes that evening, with the skies full of Flying Pokémon. Plot and are on the way to Fortree City in pursuit of Ash's next Gym battle and Badge. As the city comes into sight, Max notes that Fortree City has an abundance of treehouses, and courteously explains that it's an old tradition in the city. Ash, on the other hand, isn't particularly interested in the trees and speeds off towards the Gym. Upon arrival, Ash calls out that he's here for a battle, and he's greeted by the Fortree City Gym assistant, . Zachary informs Ash that the Gym Leader is in the village, and unfortunately she's busy with the Feather Carnival, a once-a-year celebration of the sky in the city. Of course, Ash races down to the square to find the Gym Leader. While looking around the square, Max spots a flying with two people, a woman and young child, on its back. While Ash and the gang move to track down the landing , also arrives in Fortree City. Jessie and are perfectly happy to be at a carnival, but James seems rather unhappy. When pushed, James regales them with a story from his youth—when he was just a young boy he saw a rare , which he wanted very dearly. Unfortunately, his parents wouldn't let him have one, and by the time he escaped his home to find Chimecho himself, the carnival had packed up and left. James says that this incident left him a "hollow shell of a man", and bursts into tears. However, it turns out that Jessie and Meowth got bored and walked off while he was talking, despite his emotional display. Back with Ash and friends, the Skarmory has landed and its Trainer is looking for another child to take on a Pokémon ride. As usual, Brock gets to her first, but Ash fights his way through the crowd and introduces himself to the pilot, Winona. They discover quickly that Winona is the Fortree Gym Leader, so Ash immediately challenges her. Winona accepts the challenge, but delays the match until after the festival. That leaves Ash and gang fairly idle for some time, so the friends calls out their Pokémon to enjoy the carnival. and Max even get a ride on Skarmory like the other children, their first experiences on a flying Pokémon. Brock and Ash watch from the ground, discussing a combination of local history and strategy for the upcoming match. Meanwhile, Meowth and Jessie discuss James' story. Meowth remarks that while Chimecho isn't exactly a legendary Pokémon, it's a safe bet that they won't see one around. Coincidentally, at that very moment, a Chimecho floats by. Elsewhere, James walks off in a huff because Jessie and Meowth ditched him. However, he passes a stand selling Chimecho-shaped bells and his anger is forgotten... and who would happen to be running this stand but our favorite swindler, the Magikarp salesman. Still stinging from his run-in with this con-man in Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, James notices that the Salesman's "Chimecho" don't seem much like Chimecho, which is fairly obvious (the tape holding them together is showing). However, as usual, the Magikarp salesman tells James that he's turned over a new leaf and begs his forgiveness, all the while trying to pawn off his fake Chimecho (which James buys with the remainder of the trio's money). James walks away happy, thinking that his new "Chimecho" will bring him success and happiness. Jessie and Meowth soon find James, and are quick to point out that it's not a Chimecho—it's in fact a painted like a Chimecho with a bell for a tail. However, just as Jessie and James begin to fight over the error (and Hoppip happily floats away), a real floats by. James asks Chimecho if it would like come along with them, and Chimecho happily agrees. Elsewhere, Zachary and Winona lead Ash to the Fortree City Gym, an open arena on top of the Gym itself, on level with the surrounding trees. Before Ash and Winona can start their battle, an explosion breaks out in the square below—and explosion caused by Team Rocket and their new robot, a "Double Trouble Sparky Shocker" that uses electricity to disable and capture all of Fortree City's famous flying Pokémon. Winona and Skarmory immediately hit the robot with a . Team Rocket launches into their motto (joined by Chimecho), then the battle commences. Pikachu uses the usual on Team Rocket, but Chimecho uses , which restores Team Rocket. In mean time, Swellow flies in on attack run with Pikachu on its back, taking several electric attacks but persevering nonetheless. Swellow finally closes with a Wing Attack, but Team Rocket counters with another electric attack and capture Swellow and Pikachu. Skarmory, however, uses a attack to break the robot's cage and free the captured Pokémon. Skarmory Drill Pecks until again (with James refusing to force Chimecho to battle) and destroys the robot. Team Rocket blasts off, and the day is saved—though the sun is going down. Ash and Winona agree to delay the battle until the following day. The day and the Festival end with a fireworks display and some formation flying, with Winona at the head. Major events * and arrive in Fortree City. * Ash meets Winona, the Gym Leader, and challenges her to a Gym . * James purchases what he believes to be a from the Magikarp salesman. * James's "Chimecho" is revealed to be a disguised , which escapes before he can attempt to it. * James catches a real . Debuts Humans * Winona * Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Winona * Magikarp salesman * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; sold to him as a Chimecho; escaped before being caught) * (Winona's) * * * * (×4) * * * (×2) * * * * * * * Trivia * The title is based on 's song . It can also be based on the phrase "Who's laughing now?" * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * This marks the third time has been swindled by the Magikarp salesman, excluding the trade. * This is the final episode in which the Magikarp salesman is voiced by Eric Stuart. * This is one of the few times James a new Pokémon on his own. However, the Pokémon he has caught thus far, and , were caught with friendship rather than the usual Team Rocket method of stealing. * This was Megumi Hayashibara's final episode as Jessie before starting maternity leave from the show; she returned in AG093. Errors * When Team Rocket blasts off, is shown to be dirty and beat, despite being previously in its Poké Ball. Dub edits * You & Me & Pokémon is used as background music while and are enjoying the carnival. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! ** Although Lombre, being a partial Water-type, is effective against Magby, a Fire-type; , is a better choice since it has an advantage over Fire and resists it as well. In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=קרנבל הנוצה |it= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 084 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon de:Und wer fliegt jetzt!? es:EP360 fr:AG084 ja:AG編第84話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第84集